Things Aren't Always as They Seem
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Shego's past is something no one ever knew about... that is until some mysterious things start occurring making Team Possible to become involve. Will a blast from Shego's past be something Kim and Ron can handle? Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim possible is owned by Disney **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: The Past<span>**

**_Feeling the breeze of the fresh air through her shoulder length hair and the sun shining brightly down at her, Sarah Go smiled her pearly whites as enjoyed the car ride with her boyfriend Liam._**

**_Liam wore his favorite black leather jacket over a plain red t-shirt with a pair of brown jeans. He also wore his sunglass letting the air run through his dark raven hair completely at ease as he drove. _**

**_"Liam, where are you taking me?" Sarah asked._**

**_"Relax Babe, we're almost there" He said._**

**_"You know I've got to be home soon to get ready for the dinner with daddy and his clients." Sarah reminded her ever so forgetful boyfriend. _**

**_Even though she hated being home with her annoying brothers and much rather be with her hot boyfriend she knew better than to flake on the dinner. She was a Go after all, the daughter of Milton and Jane Go, the sister of Henry, Melvin, Wendell and Weston Go. The same Go's whose ancestors created Go City and part of the upper elite of the proud city and missing that dinner wasn't a Go thing to do… _**

**_Sarah had a reputation to uphold and was constantly reminded of obligations and the expectable behavior a Go most follow if wanted to be on Daddy's good graces. Never being able to truly be herself but to be that girl everyone expected her to be. It wasn't until Liam that Sarah felt she was able to truly be herself for once. To be a normal girl who danced, hanged out with her boyfriend, when time permitted, and explored places she never knew Go City had to offer. _**

**_"Don't worry Sarah. I'll have you home before Henry spills the beans. Trust me." He said smiling at his girlfriend. _**

**_"Beside you look stunning as ever, you don't need to change" he finished glancing at Sarah. She wore a cut sleeved purple blouse revealing a bit of cleavage and short dark skirt with a purple headband, revealing her pearl earrings._**

**_"Thanks" Sarah said blushing and giggling as she took his sunglasses away from him and wore them herself._**

**_"But I think I look cuter with your sunglasses. Whacha think?" Sarah said posing._**

**_"Gorgeous" Liam replied. He reached to get back his sunglasses but Sarah quickly moved her head away so he couldn't reach. _**

**_"Nuh uh, you know what you gotta do before you get these back" Sarah said grinning._**

**_"Wow, how could I've forgotten" Liam grinned himself as he parked the car. He took off the sunglasses from Sarah, letting her emerald eyes show. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her strawberry flavored lips. Sarah brought her hands to his cheeks bringing him closer to her. _**

**_"I love you Sarah….."_**

* * *

><p>Shego opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom in Drakken's lair in the Caribbean. She touched her lips as she let her mind think of her dream, of her past...of her once love. It was as though she was reliving the last years of her teens again in her head….<p>

"Shego?" Dr. Drakken said opening the door. "You up already?"

"Yeah _Drewbie_" Shego said grinning as she got up from bed trying to forget about her dream.

"You've been talking to mother again haven't you?" Dr. Drakken said frowning as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yup, she called me yesterday actually" Shego casually said. She looked at Drakken to see his hands behind his back, obviously hiding something. "What's that you got there behind ya Doc?

"Oh nothing, what did mother want anyway?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"The usual, when am I going to give her a grandchild, how you were working with Global Justice and why you haven't called her" Shego said trying to see if she spot what Drakken was hiding.

"Rats. I know I was forgetting something" Drakken said as he face palmed.

"Uh yeah you did" Shego said sarcastically. "I told her your momma you were fine and you've been busy ever since the invasion."

"Thanks for telling mother that Shego. I didn't want her to worry I was back doing villainess things."

"Whatever" Shego said.

"And don't worry about my mother bothering you anymore Shego. I'm going to have serious talk with her about her child baring comments. As a matter of fact I'll do it right now" Drakken responded. He reached into his lab pocket to took out his cellphone and was about to dial his mother when he felt Shego's warm hands lowering his hand.

"No it's fine Dr. D" Shego said.

"Seriously?" Drakken asked stunned looking at the phone and back at Shego. "I mean you would normally be yelling me to get her off your back" Drakken asked confused.

"I'm Serious Dr. D; I'm okay with getting calls from your momma. I know why she ask about the child thing and everything." She kissed Drakken on the lips. When she kissed him she quickly grabbed a bouquet of roses Drakken was hiding behind him.

"Shego! It's no fun surprising you if you constantly do this!" Drakken complained.

Shego didn't say a word but stared at the beautiful arranged roses.

**_"For the most beautiful girl I've ever meet" Liam said handing Sarah a bouquet of hydrangeas."_**

"I knew you would've love hydrangeas better. I told Peterson…" Drakken started to say.

"No, no, no!" Shego said quickly. "I love it. Thank you blue muffin" Shego said as she kissed Drakken.

"Er…Um …well…. your quite welcome Shego" Drakken said nervously smiling at Shego as she smelled the roses. "Now we can proceed to much urgent matters."

"Oh? And what's that Doc?" Shego asked curiously.

"Ah! No spoiler Shego, go on and get ready for breakfast. You'll see what the 'urgent matter' is then" Drakken said.

"Fine" Shego replied. She hated surprises and what Drakken had up his sleeve wasn't something Shego was too eager to know.

"I'ma go get a vase for these before I jump into the shower." Shego said as walked out of her now shared bedroom with Drakken grabbing her shower towel and toothbrush from her dresser nearby.

"Shego?" Drakken called out to her.

"Yeah?" Shego said turning her head to see Drakken.

"Happy Birthday"

* * *

><p>Kim was at home snuggling next to Ron as they watched Bricks of Fury: The Musical in the living room.<p>

Kim could hear Ron crying a bit as he wiped a tear from his face. Kim giggled making Ron look at her.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing "Kim said bringing herself closer into Ron's warm embrace.

Before Ron asked anything more the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim said.

"Yeah and it better be a good sitch too Wade. We were in the middle of the best part of the movie!" Ron complained.

"Sorry to cut into your date night guys but we just got a hit on the site by the tri-city museum. Shego has been spotted trying to steal a priceless painting on display" Wade said.

"And Drakken?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't spotted anywhere near the area" Wade reading the report on the screen before him.

"He probably sent her alone" Kim stated putting her hand under her chin. "Ron and I are on it Wade."

"Let's jet Ron" Kim said getting up from the couch turning off her kimmunicator.

"Aw but Brick was about to smash the brick on the bad guy!" Ron whined.

"Ron you seen this movie like a thousand times" Kim said with her hands folded.

"Not the director's cut!" Ron countered.

"Ron we'll finish seeing the movie later. Right now we got to stop Shego!"

"Fine" Ron said getting up. "You know after eight months you'll think she would have been use to the non-evil life….."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: So this story has been under my belt for quite sometime now. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I want to know what you thought about it or if you guys have anything additional to add and or questions. <strong>

**till the next sitch- KPFAN OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney**

* * *

><p><em>Liam drove the car behind the Go estate. He parked the car and watched as Sarah grabbed her purse from the back seat.<em>

_"__Sarah, you know I don't like you doing this." Liam stated as Sarah got out of the car. She stopped as she stared sweetly at him. She let a small smile escape her lips as she touched his face. She sighed as she looked back at the house and at her love. _

_"__You know as well as I do that I don't have a lot of options Liam. You know my father doesn't approve of you." she gave him a kiss on the lips. "Besides I don't mind this. It's just like a Romero and Juliet sort of thing." _

_"__And how do they turned out" Liam said shaking his head. "Not good that's what." He grabbed Sarah's hand into his and gently kissed it. "I love you and we shouldn't have to hide that."_

_"__I know" Sarah agreed. "Tell you what? I'll tell my dad about us tomorrow and then we'll get hitched in Vegas when he disowns me." _

_Liam knows Sarah was joking but her joking wasn't far fetch from the truth. Sarah's father hated him and the man didn't hide it. Sarah gave the boy another kiss and closed the car door. Liam waited until he saw Sarah was completely over the fence before he started the car again and drove away._

_Thanks to her many years in gymnastics, Sarah was easily able to climb up to her second story room to see Henry playing his hand held videogame. _

_"__Finally, I don't think I could've covered for you any longer sis," Henry said getting up from Sarah's computer chair._

_"__We were stuck in traffic, sue me" Sarah said. "Now out of my room, I need to get ready for this stupid dinner party."_

_"__You know you could be nicer to the person who saved your butt from becoming homeless." _

_Henry left the room with Sarah slamming it hard from annoyance. She looked at her watch… she only had an hour to be ready before her loving father would have a fit. She laid out her white, long sleeve, over the ankle dress on her bed with her black high heels close by. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. _

_25 minutes left…._

_She put on her shoes and walked to her make up stand. She grabbed her caramel colored lipstick and applied it to her upper lip. _

_5 minutes left….._

_She was just about done with her make-up when she heard a knock on the door._

_"__Henry I swear if that's-"_

_Jane Go peeked her head inside the room, showing her radiate smile. "May I come in darling?"_

_"__Oh mom, sure come in" Sarah said. She grabbed her brushed and began combing her hair._

_"__Oh honey" Jane chuckled as she saw he daughter struggle to pull out some knots. "Here, let me help." Sarah didn't protest as she usually would have in normal circumstances but she needed all the help she could get if she was going to be done in time._

_Her mother began to sing her favorite song as she finished Sarah's French twist hairstyle._

**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day**

**When it's cold outside I've got the month of May**

**I guess you'd say**

**What can make me feel this way?**

_At this point, Jane placed the brush near her burgundy lips and looked at Sarah sweetly. For some reason, Sarah didn't mind her mother singing to her in that nature. Her mother had a wonderful soprano voice that would make Renee Fleming voice sound like one of that of a child's._

**My girl (my girl, my girl)**

**Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)**

_A light knock was heard at the door before Sarah's father stepped inside the room. He was wearing his business suit with a light green tie. He saw his wife and daughter finished up when he addressed them._

_"__Sar-bear you look stunning" he said looking at Sarah. Sarah nodded with a light smile on her face. _

_"__Thank you Daddy."_

_"__Hon, Is there something you need?"_

_"__Actually yes I do." He smiled at his wife and daughter. He motioned for Sarah to come to him as he took out a jewelry box from inside his suit. Sarah gasped when she saw it. She looked at her father dead in the eye with the up-most surprise. He smiled when he opened the box to reveal white pearl necklaces and matching earrings._

_"__These have been in the Go family for many years my dear and because of this special occasion I thought it was an appropriate time to do so."_

_Sarah had her hands over her heart. They were stunning. She looked at them with amazement and hesitates to touch them. She thought about her father's words when she continued to stare. What does he mean by special occasion? It's just a dinner party?  
><em>

_"__I don't wait to say Daddy other than thank you. I love them!" Sarah gave her father a kiss on the cheek as she took hold of the box containing the pearls._

_"__Here Sar-Bear let me-"_

_"__Sir" one of the butlers spoke as he watched from outsides of Sarah's room. "The Perkins are here already. Should we escort them to the dining hall?"_

_"__No, tell Marcos to escort them to living room. I'll be down to greet them shortly."_

_"__As you wish sir," the waiter said walking away._

_"__I've got to go greet our guest. No more than _**5 minutes**_to get yourselves downstairs. I'll bring the boys with me right now." _

_And with that Milton Go left his wife and daughter. Jane sighed and smiled at her daughter who placed the earrings on. Sarah reached for the necklace but her mother got to it before. She placed it around Sarah's neck. They both smiled as Sarah touched the pearls on her neck._

_"__You look stunning my love." Jane said as she kissed her on the cheek. "You're growing up to be a beautiful young lady and I couldn't be prouder. Your father and I love you very much Sarah, don't you ever forget that. I love you…."_

* * *

><p>"SHEGO!"<p>

Shego snapped out of her state of illusion to hear the banging of the hotel bathroom door. "Shego c'mon!" she heard Drakken complain. "We're going to miss dinner!"

"Can it!" Shego yelled back. "I'll be out in a few." Shego looked at herself once more in the mirror. She stared at the pearls that have been handed down the Go family for generations as they complimented the all black strapless long dress she was wearing. She even had her hair tied up how her mother did the night she received them. She had no idea why her past was haunting her today out of all days. All she wanted to do is to forget about her past life. To forget about her parents, brothers, ….Liam.

"Happy?!" Shego said while slamming the door wide open.

* * *

><p>Middleton<p>

Team Possible reached the site where Shego was spotted. The security alarms were already set off and the figure inside already had possession of her target.

"Hold it right there Shego!" Kim shouted as she charged in with Ron close by.

The figure didn't say anything. It was mute. Kim and Ron couldn't help but notice this.

"What no witty banner?" Kim asked.

"Wow check out Shego." Ron whispered. "She looks so… young."

"Ron can you please-" Kim froze for a split second. It was true. Shego's long hair was cut to shoulder length, her eyes were a lighter green, and she even looked shorter than normal.

Kim charged at the figure but missed. The figure was quicker too.

"Shego what's got into you?" Kim asked chasing after the figure.

Kim was able to grabbed hold of the figure's arm but not for long. The figure throw the artifact up in the air, making Ron ran after it, and did two quick jabs on Kim's ribcage. Kim groaned in pain as the figure added a kick that had her flying across the room. Ron shouted for Kim but the figure knocked him out with a good blow to the chest and easily grabbed the object before it hit the floor. Obtaining the object again, using a grappling hook, aimed it to the top of the museum and made her quick getaway, leaving Team Possible baffled and angered.

* * *

><p><strong>f you haven't already follow the story and check out some of my other stories. P<strong>**lease leave me your awesome comments or questions or anything additional you wish to add. Looking forward to hearing from you guys! please please please review! It'll help update faster if you do!**

**Till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarah sat at the dinner table. She maintained her smile as she sat next to Melvin and Henry and across from her was the son of her father's new investor. She didn't quite catch his name because she could care less about some rich pretty boy but there was something about him that didn't completely repulse her. He wore a very slimming dress shirt with a red tie. The color of shirt matched the color of his black hair to perfection. It was nicely combed to the side, and his light greenishbrownish looking eyes would glance her way now and again as he gave her a crocked smile. Even she had to admit he wasn't a half-bad looking guy. He was –okay, which is why she smiled back at him instead of stabbing him with the dining knife for staring at her so much._**

**_They ate in silence as all of Sarah's father's investor dinners were. Sarah didn't pay much attention to what occurred around her at those dinners. All that would be discussed during these dinners were expansion plans for Go Enterprises and how the investment would profit both parties. Sarah would endure these long dreadful monologues and would try to eat her dinner quickly as humanly possible and politely dismiss herself before she would die of boredom. Her father would never protest to this since he would be preoccupied making the business deal to notice but this time seemed different._**

**_"As far as I can tell young Leonard here will make an excellent addition to your company once he becomes of age" Mr. Go acknowledged. He took a sip of his wine before he continued. "He's very smart lad for his age."_**

**_"I couldn't agree more" Leonard's father added. "In just a sort amount of time, my son will be working with me at the corporation. Hard to believe he's already a college grad."_**

**_Sarah's interest about this dinner was now awakening. By the looks of the boy in front of her, he looked no older than Henry's age. How is it possible for him to be a college grad? _**

**_"My sweet Sarah will be graduating soon, isn't that right pumpkin?" Milton Go added._**

**_"Yes, in two years daddy" Sarah admitted. She looked at Henry who looked down at his plate. "But Henry's the one grad-"_**

**_"Sarah dear" Leonard's mother interrupted. "I heard you tend to apply to Go City University?"_**

**_"Yes ma'am when the time is right I suppose" Sarah responded. _**

**_"And what are your extra-circulars' sweetie? You must have something that will make you stand out from the rest of the applicants?"_**

**_"I'm-"_**

**_"Nonsense" Milton assured. "My daughter is a Go. Her acceptance is guaranteed at G.C.U. Her mother and I both attended that school and so will my children."_**

**_"Now Hon" Jane Go cautioned. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." And with those words, Mrs. Go switched the topic of discussion and excused herself to attend to the twins. _**

**_Soon after the dinner party was over, Mr. Go called for his daughter to see him inside his office… _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarah gulped as she walked in timidly into her father's office. Her father eyed her from behind his desk. He watched her as she sat down in the chair in front of him and crossed her legs.<em>**

**_He chuckled as he took a sip of his brandy. "Why are you nervous Sar-bear? I simply wish to have a conversation with my only daughter. Is that a crime?" He took another sip waiting for Sarah to answer._**

**_"No daddy, it isn't."_**

**_"Good, then I wish to speak to you about the lad who was here earlier, Leonard was it?"_**

**_"I believe so daddy but what about Leonard?" Sarah asked puzzled._**

**_"What do you think of him?"_**

**_Sarah blinked. Was her father asking her what she thought about the boy from dinner?_**

**_"Pardon?"_**

**_"I didn't stutter, did I? I asked what you think of him."_**

**_What was Sarah going to say? That she thought he was semi-cute and didn't completely repulse her like the other children from wealthy families did. _**

**_Her father was waiting for an answer. The silence was eerie inside the room as Sarah would look at her nails or play with her pearls. She had no real answer to give that wouldn't upset her father._**

**_"He seems like an interesting fellow" Sarah finally said._**

**_Her father smiled. He leaned himself back onto his chair and poured himself another drink. "I'm glad to hear you think so Sarah. Now, I'll set up another meeting so you two can become better acquainted."_**

**_"Daddy that isn't necessary," Sarah quickly added but her father shook his head._**

**_"None sense, after all I want my child to better know the man who she will wed."_**

**_Sarah's eyes bugged out from her eye sockets. Her mouth dropped and her skin color turned three shades lighter. She shook her head and stared at her father with utter disbelief._**

**_"Pardon?" That was the only word Sarah was able mutter out. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was she in already arrange marriage?_**

**_"What you heard sweetie," Mr. Go said, repositioning himself on the chair. "Leonard Perkins will be your husband once you have turned legal age."_**

**_"You cannot be serious Daddy, an arranged marriage?" Sarah exclaimed. _**

**_"And what's wrong with that?" Mr. Go responded defensively. "An arranged marriage occurred for you mother and I. I cannot think of a better decision my parents have made for me then arranging my marriage to your mother. If it was good for your mother and me then it sure as hell is good for you."_**

**_"Does mother know about this?" Sarah retorted._**

**_"Bite your tongue Sarah" Mr. Go warned. "And to answer your question no, your mother doesn't know yet."_**

**_"Then how do you know she'll be okay with this? I'm not going to marry anyone I don't want to-"_**

**_"Yes you will. You're a Go! And a Go does what she is told!" Mr. Go yelled. He swung his drink to the wall, letting the glass shatter onto the floor. Sarah and Mr. Go both narrowed their eyes at one another. _**

**_"If being a Go means forced into an arrange marriage with someone I barley even met then I don't want to be a Go!" Sarah yelled. _**

**_"Sarah I'm warning you!" _**

**_"Oh and guess what dad?" Sarah asked. Her face was red and her eyes full of hate. "I'm still dating Liam! He and I are going-"_**

**_The sound of the slap echoed in the room. Sarah gasped as she covered her check where her father slapped her. Sarah eyes were shocked as she watched her father making his way around the desk._**

**_"You ungrateful girl!" he was now in front of her. She could smell the alcohol in his breathes. "You will respect me! I'm your father! You ARE to marry Leonard and dump that repulse excuse for a human at once! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"_**

**_Jane entered the room, she swung the door open to see Sarah pinned to the wall and her husband looking utterly mad._**

**_"Milton!" Jane yelled rushing to her daughter's aid. "What has gotten into you?!"_**

**_Milton turned to see his wife. He blinked as if finally coming to his senses. Sarah was able to move out of his grasp and run. She ran to her room, tears falling down her face._**

* * *

><p>Drakken opened the door for Shego. Shego raised an eyebrow but let a small grin escape her lips and walked inside the room. The room was enormous to say the least. The live music was playing loudly as Shego looked around to see the people sitting around the tables with elegance. Drakken escorted her to their table and pulled out her chair for her.<p>

"Ever the gentlemen" Shego teased as she sat down. Drakken smiled as he took his seat and spoke.

"I just want this day to be special for you."

Shego saw Drakken lower his head a bit. Sure he was overdoing the whole birthday celebration but Shego didn't care. She loved how he was trying to make this a special day. This was something Shego hadn't received from anybody in a long time…

The dinner was marvelous. The steak, the salad, everything was so damn delicious. Shego was half way done with her medium rare steak when the music stopped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the woman on the microphone began. "There has been a request for a song." The woman smiled as she focused her attention on the table a few feet away.

"Here's to you Sarah"

Shego nearly choked on her steak. Shego turned her head to see the table to which the singer was walking towards. It was a family, two little girls and father and mother. The little girl next to her mother blushed as she covered her face with her mother's arm.

"Shego?' Drakken asked. "Are you alright?" he looked at Shego but he knew she didn't hear him. Her eyes were fixed on the family.

The pianist nodded at the rest of the band. The singer closed her eyes as she listened to the melody and waited for her cue.

Shego couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes and hoped it was another song with a similar intro but no. Shego felt as if the air in the whole room vanished as she watched the singer. Shego couldn't take it. She quickly got up her seat. This was more than simple coincidence….

* * *

><p><em>Sarah had her backpack hidden in her closet. She eyed the clock...Liam told her he would be there in 20 minutes. She watched the clock as she lay inside her covers. There was an eerie silence after the conversation she had earlier with her father. she heard her mother yells at her father when she ran upstairs and soon all that could be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway.<em>

_Sarah heard her door being opened. She closed her eyes and hoped it wasn't her father. She heard footsteps coming to her bed. She hold her breathe. It wasn't until she felt her mother's touch she let herself relax. She heard her mother cry a bit as she touched her hair._

_"I'm so sorry baby. I wish I've would've known." Her voice was low as she spoke. _

_Sarah could hear the sadness her mother was feeling. _

_"I remember when you were little and I would sing to you when you were sad. Remember the song I would sing you?" Jane Go began to sing as she watched her daughter asleep and a few fresh tears on her face. _

**_I pray you'll be my eyes_**

**_And watch her where she goes_**

**_And help her to be wise_**

**_Help me to let go_**

**_Every mother's prayer_**

**_Every child knows_**

**_Lead her to a place_**

**_Guide her with your grace_**

**_To a place where she'll be safe_**

_She sang the whole song to her. The more the song progress, the more Sarah wanted to hug her mother. She wanted to feel the love of her mother but she decided against it. She knew her mother wasn't for this arranged marriage but at the same time she wouldn't try to stop it. Her father's mind was made up and so was Sarah's. _

_She felt her mother's kiss on her forehead. _

_"Sarah, I love you." she whispered. She walked slowly out of the room and closed the door. The minute Sarah thought she could, she opened her eyes and looked at time._

_It was time…_

_She walked into her closet and grabbed her backpack. She opened the window of the room and took one last look at her room. Never would she have imagined that would be her last._

* * *

><p>Shego was out of the ballroom. She fell on her knees as she tripped on her heels. She let herself break down. That was her mother's song to her. The last song she ever heard her mother sing to her…<p>

"Shego!" Drakken yelled. He yelled her name again as he saw her on the floor.

"She-" he froze when he saw her crying. "Are you crying?" he asked nervously.

"No I just have something in my eye. OF COURSE I'M CRYING!" Shego yelled. She began to cry again. Why, out of all days, would this being happening to her. The non-stop trip down memory lane, the last moments she could remember with her parents. She screamed as she blasted the wall before her with her plasma hands.

Drakken eyes looked at the burned wall and at the crying Shego. He sat next to her not knowing what to do next. He touched her hand slowly but before he knew it Shego was wrapped around him. Her face was buried into him and squeezed him tight. They stayed like that for a good amount of time. Shego finally let her grip around Drakken go and wiped her tears.

"Sorry about that" Shego apologized.

"Eh, it's okay" Drakken responded. "But if you don't mind me asking – what happened to make you break down like that?"

"It's complicated."

"We've got time. I mean you did run out on dinner "he teased. Shego smiled but sighed.

"You wouldn't understand" Shego answered looking away.

"Speaking of not understanding" The two ex-villains turned around to see their ex-arch foe standing in front of them.

"Mind explaining why you had the need to steal a priceless artifact?" Kim finished with her and Ron arms crossed in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy 2015 guys! Hope this update helps you kick off the new year! :D<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed the long over due update. :) ****If you haven't already... follow the story and check out some of my other stories. P****lease leave me your awesome comments or questions or anything additional you wish to add. Looking forward to hearing from you guys! please please please review! It'll help update faster if you do!**

**Till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT**


End file.
